Shreya Ghoshal filmography
and National Film Awards for her debut song.]] Shreya Ghoshal (born 12 March 1984) is an Indian playback singer. She has received four National Film Awards, six Filmfare Awards including five for Best Female Playback Singer, nine Filmfare Awards South for Best Female Playback Singer (four for Malayalam, two for Tamil, two for Kannada, and one for Telugu), Four Kerala State Film Awards and two Tamil Nadu State Film Awards. She has recorded songs for film music and albums in various Indian languages and has established herself as a leading playback singer of Indian cinema. Filmography } |- |rowspan='4'|2011 !Malik Ek Sur Anek |Performed a song on Sai Baba. |style="text-align:center;" | Better source needed. |- !X Factor India | style="text-align:center;" |Judge |One of the three judges with Sonu Nigam and Sanjay Leela Bhansali. | style="text-align:center;"|Sony TV |style="text-align:center;" | |- !Joyalukkas (TV commercial) |rowspan='2' style="text-align:center;" |Herself |Besides acting and singing in Joyalukkas, she also became the brand ambassador. Besides Hindi, she also sung the Jingle in Malayalam, Tamil and Kannada languages. | |style="text-align:center;"| |- ! Aparajita Tumi |She was featured in Bengali song. | |style="text-align:center;" | |- |rowspan="2"|2012 !Josco Indian Voice | style="text-align:center;" |Guest |Sang her various songs including Lata Mangeshkar's "Mhara Re Giridhar Gopal", a Meera Bhajan. | style="text-align:center;"|Mazhavil Manorama | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! Ghoshal on Asianet | style="text-align:center;" |Herself |Sung a song "Surmayi Akhiyon Mein Nanha Munha Ek Sapna" with K. J. Yesudas. | style="text-align:center;"|Asianet | style="text-align:center;"| |- | rowspan="2" |2013 !Indian Idol Junior | style="text-align:center;" |Judge |Appeared as a judge for the first season of Indian Idol Junior along with Vishal-Shekhar. | style="text-align:center;"|Sony TV | style="text-align:center;"| |- !Project Resound | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="5" |Herself |Collaborated with singer Kailash Kher for the song "Naina Chaar" and she also sung her own songs. | style="text-align:center;" |Sony Music India | style="text-align:center;" | |- |2014 !Kismat Se |Music video with A. R. Rahman. | style="text-align:center;" |Sony Music India |style="text-align:center;"| |- | rowspan="2" |2016 ! Mana Ho Tum Medley |Sung songs including "Mana Ho Tum Medley" with Yesudas and Vijay. | style="text-align:center;" |Manorama Online | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! MTV Unplugged | She performed six songs in Season 6 of the show. | style="text-align:center;" | MTV Beats and MTV | style="text-align:center;" | |- | rowspan="5" |2017 !Gulzar in conversation with Tagore |Performed "Singaar Ko Rehne Do" and "Bhuj Gaya Tha Kyun Diya" music videos with Shaan, Gulzar and Shantanu Moitra. | style="text-align:center;" |Saregama | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! Sa Re Ga Ma Pa Bangla | style="text-align:center;" |Guest | She appears as a guest in the show on grand finale episode. | style="text-align:center;" |Zee Bangla | style="text-align:center;"| |- !Mixtape | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="4"| Herself | Sung two songs in the web series. | style="text-align:center;"|T-Series | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! Dhadkane Azad Hain | Debut in her video song. | style="text-align:center;"| Ghoshal's YouTube Channel | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! Swartarang | Performed "Jiv Rangala" in special musical evening organised for Mumbai Police. | style="text-align:center;"| Zee Marathi | style="text-align:center;" | |- |2018 ! Tere Bina |Second video song of Ghoshal. | style="text-align:center;"| Ghoshal's YouTube Channel | style="text-align:center;"| |- |} Special appearances See also * List of songs recorded by Shreya Ghoshal References Category:Shreya Ghoshal